


Can’t breathe (unless you are here to help me)

by Lightning515



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning515/pseuds/Lightning515
Summary: A sleepless night has Peter up on the roof of the tower, still shaken from his nightmare.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Can’t breathe (unless you are here to help me)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, just a short fic exploring the effect of all the traumatic experiences that Peter had in Homecoming. I'm interested in exploring it more someday but this piece wrote itself and I think it sounds fine as is.  
> Peter has implied PTSD here, but it isn't the main focus of the story so I left the tag out. Let me know if it should be added in!

Peter sat on the edge of the Tower, everything under him mere specks from the height. One leg pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around it while the other dangled out over the edge. There was nothing stopping him from careening straight down over the edge, not with his web-shooters still in his room downstairs.

He didn’t know how he felt about that thought.

Breathing softly into the cold night air, he buried his head into his arms and tried to stop the endless loop of a nightmare playing in his head. 

_ Air tore itself from his lungs as the wind whipped around him, his arm going numb as he clung to the thin strand of web, his only lifeline keeping him from falling to the ground. _

_ The building was crushing his body, its weight unbearably heavy as dust swirled around from the collapse. He coughed, shouted, cried for help but no one came. _

_ He was gasping for air, only for his lungs to fill with water as he struggled to free his limbs, trying to swim upwards. His movements were sluggish, only serving to further entangle himself in the net as he fell further and further down into the dark depths. _

He jolted awake with a start, eyes wide open and breathing heavily as he glanced around, still perched on the edge of the rooftop, leaning precariously forward, trying to get the much needed air into his lungs but no matter what he did, there wasn’t,  _ isn’t  _ enough air he’s going to suffocate he’s going to  **_die —_ **

Through the ringing in his ears and the haze of his mind, he could barely make out a curse, a shout. His senses were screaming  _ danger _ at him and he’s falling, falling, falling. He opened his mouth to shout but no sound came out, arms flailing out in front of him.

Someone grabbed his hand, pulling him backwards and pressing his hand against something firm, with a rhythmic beat to it. It was familiar, calming and consistent and he found himself focusing on it, on the feeling of  _ life _ under his fingertips. Slowly, his breathing slowing to match the counting  — _ “That’s right kid, breathe in, 1, 2, 3, 4. Hold it for 7, let it out” _ — and his vision cleared, spots clearing away to reveal the rooftop and one frazzled Tony Stark. “Mister Stark…?”

“There you are kid,” Tony said softly, relief evident in his voice. “How are you feeling?”

Peter was just so, so tired. He must have said as much because Tony was nodding, pushing Peter’s bangs away from his face and cupping his cheek. “I know kid. How about we get some rest?” 

Without waiting for a reply, Tony picked him up and made his way to the roof door. Peter would have objected, would have said that he could walk; but he was warm and comfortable and  _ safe _ . His eyes started to drift closed, and he fell asleep to soft whispers in his ear.

“Don’t worry kid, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Chibichibichu) or check my profile for other places to find me :)


End file.
